The lifespans of zebras in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average zebra lives $20.5$ years; the standard deviation is $3.9$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68 - 95 - 99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a zebra living longer than $32.2$ years.
Explanation: The probability of a particular zebra living longer than $32.2$ years is ${0.15\%}$.